


may nothing but death. do. us. part.

by muuny



Category: Catfish: The TV Show
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muuny/pseuds/muuny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A minor stumble here, and a few missteps in the dark punctuated by the couple's giggles, the trek to the left bed is successful. </p><p>Honestly 5,900 words of Nev and Max just screwing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	may nothing but death. do. us. part.

Max is having a fairly difficult time completing the fairly simple task of inserting their hotel key into its designated slot. Especially with Nev's wide right hand perfectly clasped upon his crotch in a savorous grip. After the... _probably_ the fifth unsuccessful attempt, Max puts his efforts on hold to finally give Nev his earned and undivided attention.

"Nev," Max calls, considerably breathless and obviously affected by Nev's tireless ministrations, " _Shit..._ Can't you wait?"

But Nev does not respond, at least not verbally, because his mouth's pretty much preoccupied with Max's salt-and-pepper tresses as his lips and tongue messily tease his ear. Though physically, his hand continues to palm and knead him through his jeans in no specific pattern. But it feels good nonetheless. Honestly, Max is very much like the prey of a coiling boa constrictor whose name happens to be Nev Schulman.

" _Nev_ ," Max tries again, meaning to sound more assertive, but his name floats off his lips sounding dark and desperate. Nev responds with a whimper breathed behind the shell of his ear, his hips frustratingly grinding into Max's ass, smacking him into the door. The movements aren't as fluid and graceful as he'd like with only his left leg supporting all 6'3" of him, and the right curled around Max's right leg, but he's getting his point across clearly.

Max knows full well that if this hotel key doesn't slip into this empty slot in the next two minutes, he _will_ be fucking Nev into Room 54's door with the actual number "54" imprinted between his shoulder blades. _That's_ how hard he'll be fucking him. And it doesn't sound so bad a plan at the moment. Security will definitely have an eyeful as will others who happen to just be passing through. Nev's heat is cloaking him, his touch is corroding his steel rationale, his lips are laying claim anywhere they can... He is letting Max know - letting _anyone_ who stumbles upon them know - that Max is his. All of his. And he's going to remind him tonight.

" _Maxie_."

Nev soaks his name in a sweet sob. He complements it with more of his sloppy, horny-teenager-esque thrusts. And Max's final, frail twig of sanity that Nev has yet to trample on snaps. He might really have no choice but to fuck him into the door.

Max answers the younger's call. In a blur of legs and arms, the tables turn: Nev is brusquely pinned in between the wooden barrier and Max's firm torso. The pressure on his lungs is maddening; he feels suffocated and short of breath, but it feels _good_. He is suddenly overwhelmed with Max's teeth attacking his juggular coupled with his upper thigh now betwixt his forked legs. Now it's his turn to be snugly dry-fucked into the door. Max's hands don't know where they want to stay, and neither do Nev's. "Max please"s speak instantly to his pulsing groin, and Max just needs to put his darling out of his misery. So this door needs to open, and it needs to open soon. Max takes turns snagging right handfuls of Nev's tight ass and blindly thrusting the white card into where he remembers the opening being. And by some miracle or chance happening, there is a click and mechanical whirr of approval.

Seconds later, Nev is sent stumbling backwards, the support the door provided sinking away inside of the dark room. Although it would've been hilarious, Max doesn't let him fall. He squats his body low and clasps his hands around the backs of Nev's knees. The younger catches on and clamps his stalks for legs about Max's waist, gaining a couple more inches in height. " _Oh look out_. It's Macho Max," Nev snickers, then bangs the crown of his head on the door frame as he's yanked into the air and shuffled over the threshold. Nev yelps, but Max plugs him up with lots of tongue.

Where the strength came from that's making it possible for Max to keep another grown-ass man fully suspended in the air like this, neither man knows, but it's his first time doing so in this way and he's surely going to feel it in his lower back the next morning. Perhaps all those years of holding the camera did it for him. Well Nev finds it extremely fucking hot being plucked off of his feet like some dainty maiden and is further aroused. Long fingers twist quite painfully in Max's thick locks, translating all of Nev's pent-up desire. And that grip on his hair is like a grip to his dick. And while it's kinda awesome sucking Nev's tongue in the middle of their dark single room, save the rare beams of moonlight escaping the curtains, Max desperately wishes to strip him down to nothingness and have a field day.

His first step, however, will have to be guiding them both to either full bed without any broken limbs and/or bruised noggins. That would be very unsexy. Plus MTV would have questions, but Nev's silver tongue would probably get them out of that. Probably.

A minor stumble here, and a few missteps in the dark punctuated by the couple's giggles, the trek to the left bed is successful.

Abruptly, Max quite literally drops Nev onto the closest bed - the left bed - and trembles with more infectious laughter. The only thing he wants right then is a stark-naked Nev appetizingly spread across his bed. He stands before him like a shadowy tower, freeing himself from his homely grey hoodie that Nev outwardly expresses he should get rid of any chance he gets.

"Besides almost knocking me out in the process, that was the most work you've done all day," Nev jests. He brings his heels onto the mattress and invites Max on top of him. Max immediately hovers overhead, prying his thighs open further as he slithers in between. Their lips collide in a thorough kiss sticky with spit.

"Shut up," and Max slowly shifts on two feet again, "you just lay here and look pretty for me."

Nev's right eyebrow quirks as he observes Max wander around in the darkness. He internally roots for him to stub his toe, but it doesn't happen. Max flicks on the lamp light, washing the room in a golden glow.

"Aw. I kinda liked the dark," pouts Nev, perching his upper body up on his elbows. His eyes follow the other man to one of his duffel bags placed in the corner from the previous day. He's in search of the lube and condoms that he never entrusts Nev with keeping any more. That's a story for another day. Max rummages around inside for a good minute before pulling out the aforementioned items. He underhands them toward the nightstand positioned in between the two beds, not really caring if they landed or tumbled off. His sights are on a much more appeasing display - Nev waiting ever so patiently for his return.

Max reroutes back to the bed and back to his cheesing partner. A single, hard push of his hand to Nev's chest sends him plopping backwards to the bed with Max reigning above. He straddles the younger's hips before swooping down and becoming nose to nose with Nev. And with such closeness, unfazed and unblinded by lust, Max gains a new perspective - a more intimate, unhurried look - of the man who carries the most vital parts of his soul. It becomes more than skinning Nev out of his clothes and pounding him unrelentingly into the mattress. Max's eyes align with the glazed, brown pools of Nev's and falls deeper for his best friend for the umpteenth time.

"Of course you like the dark," Max cups his cheek and coarsely professes, "but I wanna see everything I'm gonna do to you."

Nev smirks handsomely at the statement, shifting beneath Max's weight briefly in order to comfortably grind his erection into Max's. A low growl rumbles in the latter's throat.

"Well quit babbling and get to work," Nev hisses.

Max knows what he has to do and replies with slow, sensuous rolls against Nev's hardness. Nev sees popping star bits; He can't even lift his own. The older male watches him come undone until he himself can't resist the spectacle and seizes Nev's pink mouth for rounds of languid kisses. He works his tongue past the younger's lips and into the wet sweetness, soon rubbing and lovingly stroking the soft tissue inside. A lengthy hum of contentment is heard from Nev as his vines aka legs and arms reach up to capture Max in a possessive embrace - thighs caging his waist and hands anchored in the roots of his hair - grounding him right where he wants him. But Max has other plans in store and breaks free.

" _Maxiiiie..._ You're no fun," Nev protests, his pout returning. Max's lips lightly brush the stubble of his cheek prior to sowing a reassuring kiss.

"Don't worry," he mutters, eye to eye, "don't I always take care of you?" And Nev really can't contest with that. Max knows what Nev likes and what he doesn't like, and most of the freaky things he likes he only found out because Max either licked, sucked or fucked it out of him. He is sure to take his time and cherish every pinch of skin as if he'd be apart from him for a month. When they make love, Max celebrates his body, and it's something Nev is _still_ getting used to.

Max resumes his gradual journey south. His hands sweep up and down the long plane of Nev's torso through his cotton t-shirt. Dry kisses are dropped on the younger's neck as Max creeps his mouth toward his chest. The eldest smooths over the perking nipples through the fabric, Nev gently arching into the fleeting touches. He chooses to focus exclusively on the left hardening peak with his hand and ushers his mouth over to tend to the right. He gives it a hard, patient lick, then traps it in his mouth and starts a light suction. Nev's gasps echo in his tinted ears. They increase in pitch once teeth are introduced, pinching and scraping and nibbling and working him up. They've always been sensitive areas for Nev.

"Nh... _Max_."

"Mm?" he answers, now tonguing the right nipple. Since he's actually laying on top of him, he feels Nev's cute flinches ripple through his own body. The younger thrusts and grates his crotch into the other's rather effectively.

"Get... on with it," Nev grumps. So demanding. Max wouldn't want it any other way, though.

Max sits up just enough to comfortably discard his own shirt, "Whatever happened to 'please?'"

Nev watches him through his eyelashes, wets his lips and drinks in every faint flex of muscle beneath Max's taut skin. The latter does reward his patience thus far, helping Nev do away with his own shirt. And an erotic expanse of ivory skin garnished with thick, dark hair is revealed. There's really nothing else like it. Max takes a minute to run his palms over Nev's abdomen, rocking forward and backward, until finally leaning over and claiming his warm lips again. Their tongues collide hotly and shortly, much to short for Nev.

But that tongue is destined for better places.

Sucking Nev through his shirt was not enough, evidently, because Max goes right back to work on the pert bundles of nerves. He's merciless, sucking on them like candy for what feels to be a hellish eternity for Nev. Every nerve is alert and disturbed, and he simply wants more of it.

Of everything.

Max skims the skin of his lips lower and lower, and eventually his lips meet Nev's navel. He playfully darts his tongue in and out, drawing out some precious chortles from the man below. Specifically the chortles that took Max's heart. He probably could spend the rest of the night just extracting these sounds, but he's reminded of what he must do every time Nev rocks his hardness into his chin.

Max unbuckles Nev's belt and unbuttons his dark jeans. He whisks away his pants first, which is easier said than done because they're practically sucked onto his lean legs. Max nearly drags him off the bed in efforts to take them off. But after the brief struggle he now has Nev naked albeit the straining pair of forest green boxer briefs, and it's worth it. Nev crawls further up the middle of the bed, back to the many pillows rested against the headboard, legs enticingly ajar.

" _Now_ we're getting somewhere," Nev comments. Brown eyes closely track Max as he bows his head and body before his widened legs, laying on his stomach. He wrangles both Nev's thighs and jerks him closer, something akin to an "eep" tearing itself out of him as he is taken by the sudden pull. Nev bumps the back of his head on the headboard pretty hard - and almost in the same spot from earlier - but he laughs it off.

"Christ, Max. You know, I'd like to be conscious when you actually get around to sucking my dick. Or fucking me, whenever that'll be."

Not too long after that statement, Max shoves his right middle finger into Nev's mouth and circles it around its soft wet walls.

"Quiet."

Max takes a quick note of the precum staining the cotton near the waistband. It makes him smile and urges him to continue. He mouths and rubs Nev's erection with his lips, applying just the right amount of pressure and suction to make the younger writhe. A notable curve in his spine forms and Max feels his hips bucking.

"You're close, aren't you?" Max husks. He feels Nev take out his irritation on his finger, biting sensibly with his incisors. Incoherent pleas and a lone web of saliva spills from the edges of Nev's lips. He's feeling it. Max's skull is at the mercy of Nev's big hands, and he knows that if he prolongs this teasing more than he already has, Nev will surely suffocate him with his dick.

Single-handedly, Max leisurely slides the skimpy green garment down Nev's thighs, calves, and finally to the carpeted floor. His heated flesh is exposed to the cold. Nev shivers and moans at the brisk contact, wanting nothing more than Max's warm mouth wrapped around him. But his lips do not go anywhere near where Nev wants, as usual. Max instead deposits little kisses on the insides of Nev's thighs. He skirts dangerously close to his manhood at times, but not close enough, and Nev is a quivering mess. And if he's not being evil enough, Max slips the sodden appendage from Nev's lips and wiggles it into the cleft of his ass. He taps his puckering ring, giving the younger male a little taste of what is to eventually come. The slick pad of his middle finger tentatively caresses Nev just enough to rile and aggravate more. Max resumes the soft kisses on the sensitive skin of his inner thighs.

"Nmm... _Ma...x_."

Nev squirms in Max's hold, not knowing whether he wants his dick sucked first or just be finally full of Max. He knows that Max is simply appreciating him, but sometimes - like today - he just wants to be fucked. His hips follow Max's digit with shameless, mesmerizing rolls, Max observing the show at a wonderful angle. The private display quickens the pulse between his legs. It makes him giddy knowing that he's the only one who has this priveledge, this kind of access, to it. To him. Because watching Nev come apart is an absolute treat. Aside from giddy, Max's also getting lightheaded. And Nev's vice grip on his hair has everything to do with it.

"Max oh my _God_."

"Yeah?" Max speaks, currently suckling on a patch of skin painfully near Nev's throbbing dick. He's eating this up.

"Babe, _pleeease_."

"Oh? We're using manners? Please what?"

"Max— _f-fuck_ —jus' suck m—"

And Nev screams: Max snatches the leaking tip into his impossibly hot mouth and every one of Nev's nerves combust. He retracts his finger and firmly grips the younger's dick in a fist, stroking and helping him take more and more into his throat by manageable increments. Nev is throbbing hard and fast on his tongue, and judging by the increasing thickness of Nev's precum pooling in his mouth, he's helplessly close to his end. Hell, Max's lewd slurping can do him in.

"So _good_ ," is all Nev's able to breathe as he lifts more of himself into the walls of Max's scalding cheeks, " _so good Maxie_."

Max drags his tongue from the base of his balls and up the underside of Nev's dick. He loosens his fist and begins to massage them with the heel of his palm.

"Yeah? 'S good?" Max grates with a tug or two. It only takes a few minutes of this till Nev is shaking and uttering "Maaax" and broken obscenities and yanking on his silver mane.

"OhGodMaxI'mgonnacum," Nev rushes and Max feels his entire body lock up. He pumps Nev's shaft and swallows furiously.

" _I'm c—mhh_ —ah... A- _Ahh_ -"

Nev stutter-fucks Max's mouth for a solid ten seconds as his orgasm absolutely rips itself out of him. Max is keeping his rocking hips down with his right hand and focuses heavily on breathing and swallowing and keeping down the warm ongoing rush of Nev's cum, meanwhile trying not to cum himself as he listens to a hoarse Nev repeatedly tell him he'd better swallow all of it.

Max only stops bobbing when he literally feels he's milked him for every last drop he's earned. He has done a great job of doing so. But even with all the swallowing, there is still a thin, mucous-y coat clinging to the back of his throat. Cum never really stays down, he's learned, so he doesn't mind it. Plus it's Nev's.

Max comes up for air, correcting his jagged breath. Nev is doing the same, his head sunken into the pillows - eyes delicately shut, lips slightly apart - with this expression of unmistakable bliss on his rosy visage. It makes Max smile: He created that.

Looming overhead, Max strikes his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, "Hey. Don't you go to sleep on me."

"Oh shut up," the younger man huffs, clenching the back of Max's nape, " _c'mere_." He lures him into an easeful round of throat-deep kisses, instantly swept up in his own taste thick and potent on his best friend's tongue. "I love tasting myself on you," Nev moans into the tight pockets of air separating their mouths from the other's. His essence on Max's tastebuds... It is so get-off-able to him. So territorial. Just the diluted flavor of his semen on Max's tongue is plenty enough to get him half hard. Because it's confirmation: He's his. This is _his_ Maxie.

"I wanna cum on your face," Max just kinda throws out there with the straightest expression. Nev grins at the proposal.

"Sure," and he responds matter-of-factly, "but I'm going to ride you first."

Nev childishly shoves Max flat on his back and bounces off the bed in pursuit of condoms and very necessary lube. He beams for the nightstand, expecting them to be there. Expect for the lamp, it's looking pretty bare and Nev's looking pretty vexed.

"Max where's the stuff?"

"Wha'd'you mean?"

"The _stuff_. I thought you put 'em on the nightstand."

"I _did_."

Nev pokes his head around the perimeter of the piece of furniture, "Wellllll I don't see anything."

All true. And Max is now paying for his earlier underhanded fail. But with a few more seconds of investigating, turns out the condoms and lube have ended up wedged between the wall and the actual nightstand, all thanks to Max. It's a stubborn piece of furniture to move, for one - like it's probably made out of the heaviest wood ever - and the items sank all the way to the floor. Max almost comes to help - one half of him wanting to get the ball rolling and the other wanting to end Nev's snarky remarks about how much he sucks at throwing things and how he'll never get signed to a baseball team. But it is with that final comment that Nev procures the items - nearly breaking his hand in the process, he lets Max know - and redirects back to the bed and ultimately to Max.

"You know, I honestly don't see why we need 'em anymore."

"I think lube is a good idea, though," says Max.

" _Condoms_ , Max," Nev corrects with a roll of his eyes, now cozily straddling his thighs, "I don't personally see why we still have them. We're not pornstars, and you're not going to get me pregnant if that's what you're scared of. We're exclusive with each other, aren't we?"

Max's countenance bunches in a pinch, and not because Nev is in the middle of rolling his pants past his bulging arousal.

"Wellll... _yeah?_ "

Nev stops the presses. His brow furrows at the question mark punctuating Max's reply. "You sound rather confident," he spits.

"N-No I don't mean—I didn't mean for it to sound like that, Nev. I mean yeah I'm seeing you 'exclusively.' But... you know? Safe sex?"

And Nev gives him a look as if he's saying he'll let him slide with that comment slash excuse this time only because he's half hard. But he's still not satisfied or even comforted by those words. It actually stings. They've come this far, though, so he figures he'll ride him, have a splitting orgasm, then be a little lemony and cut the entire night short on purpose.

With a whole new air about him, Nev entirely removes Max's jeans and passes them to the floor. He tears off a square and tosses the remaining linked packets to an accessible spot close beside them. The mood swiftly churns from charged to chilling. Max doesn't like this. Nev is opening the condom as if he is preparing to perform some type of medical procedure as opposed to making love with his very best friend.

Max really does not like this.

But he does have a point. They are seeing one another "exclusively" as Nev so appropriately words it. It will be cruel to have him think anything else. Cruel and untrue and completely and utterly false. This man is the love of his life. There is no one else. It's just been Nev.

Only Nev.

" _Hey_."

Nev stops, the condom still in the foil. He meets the older man's pupils, searching. Max is all smiles for him, his eyes acting as looking glasses to his core. Max settles his hands on his thighs, reassuringly kneading the muscles underneath.

"You know how I feel about you. You know what I'm about, what kind of person I am, and what we've been through. When it comes to you, it's always been the same: You are the only one. That's never changed. It never _will_ change. You're mine, and I intend on keeping you for a good, good while."

That sincere string of words sprouts a genuine smile on Nev's lips. A flood of warmth swamps every cavity of his heart. Great, now he feels like a dumbass for ever contemplating such in the first place. He knows every fiber of Max's heart, and Max knows his for damn sure. They're a unit - a special piece in the other's puzzle - and they know how much they mean to one another. He cannot think of anyone else to share this life with but this smooth, gray-haired cynic naked and hard for him. It's scares him to endeavor imagining the opposite.

Touched, Nev bends forward and apologetically pecks a dotted line from the peak of Max's cheekbone to the soft batch of skin behind his upper ear to murmur, "...I'm sorry, Maxie." 

"You're alright, baby. I know you didn't mean to go there," Max gets them back on track with a few, sharp smacks to Nev's thighs, "but I think you're right. Maybe it is time for a change."

"I'm always right," Nev interjects, throwing the opened condom over his back. That, and he always gets his way. The younger retreats from his ear and dives into his partner's mouth for some soulful kisses. He blindly fishes for the bottle of lube with one hand and works the runny precum around Max's hardness with the opposite. He is met with an abundance of it. Much more than the usual. Nev is both fascinated and pleased.

"You're so wet, Max. You're all over my hand."

"Yeah well it'd be nice to cum, too," Max adds, referring to Nev's very awesome orgasm a handful of minutes back.

"Oh, what were your words? Manners? Patience?"

Nev pops the cap and squirts a good starting amount on his slicked palm. Then there is an intense, odd mix of hot and cold currently wrapped around Max's dick. The lube is absolutely freezing in contrast with his arousal; Nev's hand is practically a thousand-degree blanket cloaked around the most nervous part of his being. It surely reminds him of how hard he actually is. Nev gets a kick out of seeing Max's hips rock up into his twisting fist and spends a little extra time thumbing a dollop more of the sweet-scented lubricant on the head of his cock. Max wants to cry. He seriously has to stop Nev's vigorous fisting or he'd quite literally have a fistful of cum.

Always being thrifty, Nev diligently fingers himself open and loose with the same soppy fingers he used to service Max. He's careful and calculative, personally knowing all of his hot spots. Even though he's taking this time for him, he doesn't turn his attention completely from Max. Nev sprinkles kisses upon his mate's temple and hairline; he's not the only selfless one. He gasps softly in wonder against Max's brow when the elder's fingers slide alongside his, but with effective thrusts so precise Nev takes his away and allows Max to pilot. It progressively escalates from lovingly preparing the younger to full-fledged finger fucking. Nev doesn't know how long it lasts. There are short moments where he can't even recall his own name.

Max provides the angle, and Nev rocks harder and harder, not even bothering to suppress or filter his needy whines for more. Max has the best seat in the damn house: Nev is halfway gone, crumbling apart stroke after stroke after stroke. Max burns hotter just to know that he's to blame. That only he's allowed to be in the presence of this Nev. This scene is just for him.

"Ahh," Nev randomly ejects, bearing down on his partner's fingers. _There it is_ , Max triumphantly ponders. He maintains the angle and approaches a speed Nev bounces the entire bed with. It's too cute.

" _Fu-u-u-ck_."

"You ready for me, Nev?"

Just as Nev's getting accustomed, Max comes to a slow and achingly halt and slides his appendages out. Nev ogles Max a second time through the thick branches of his lashes. A lusty, omniscient simper from him grips Max's dick.

"I should ask you that."

Nev assumes the position. He grips Max and brings the tip to his well-loved opening. He reverse inhales the whole way down, taking Max so nicely yet so cautiously. A simultaneous breath of both relief and incredulousness, and Max is fully sheathed within Nev at all angles. Tight and hot. Those are the only two words - two syllables - that Max's brain registers. This new closeness is electric and so intimate. He feels all of Nev unlike before - each incredible inch of searing heat - and wonders why the fuck they didn't do this sooner. Cutting the condom out of the equation may not sound that big of a change initially, but there's a difference. A 1003% difference. The feelings of Nev's innards twitching and hugging him, they're all dangerously amplified and Max doesn't know if he's mentally prepared for this.

A long, gritty " _fuck_ " shakes out of Nev as he is still becoming adjusted. His spine jellies and he makes a withering descent on top of Max's heaving chest. Max takes him into his arms and they just lay there and shudder and breathe together.

" _My God, Nev_ ," Max moans into his raven hair.

" _Max_ ," whimpers Nev, or, " _Kiss me_." Max fulfills his request thoroughly. He nestles a few open-mouthed kisses on the underside of Nev's exposed jaw, then tugs Nev's head up by his locks. Nev relishes the short-lived jolts of pain in his scalp; he feeds Max his tongue and those jolts dance down his back. He subsequently rocks into his mouth as his hips spark into a timely pace. Max swears into their kiss. Tingles are beginning to tickle his skin at the new sensations he's getting from stroking Nev's inner walls for the first time. Nev shoves Max's hips into the mattress to keep him grounded. When he's on top, it's his show. Max is to not move an inch. And if that inch is moved, he gets straight-up evil and Max would have better luck getting himself off on his own.

Their lips part with a moist _pop_ , and Nev sits up and shoots him that look from above. Max knows at that very second to acquire a stable grip on his waist. It never takes Nev long to uncover a steadfast rhythm. His hips may not so easily follow the rapid, unpredictable beats of a pop hit. However, when he rides Max, there's this beat that only he can hear. His hips move accordingly, to a point where Max thinks Nev might actually break his dick. It's a sight to behold.

Nev sways his hips to and fro, grinding and eliciting moans of utter debauchery about being so nicely filled. It's sheer willpower - and knowing the consequences - that is keeping Max from fucking _up_ into Nev's hot softness. He's already rubbing him in all his favorite places and it's maddening.

Nev emits this breathless, playful laugh, and Max knows he's only getting started. He adds some bounce now, painstakingly lifting his hips off of Max a couple inches before slamming down. He repeats this an ungodly number of times with no signs of tiring. Max isn't sure whether his heart or the tightening ball in his groin will explode first. He can only hold on to Nev's erratic hips, take it and ride it out. He alternates from slamming to a grueling grind at will, and it's hard to predict, making it hard for Max to brace himself for. But he has a trump card: He knows Nev can't keep up with such a tempo for an extended period of time.

And after a while, Max notes the younger's rhythm is starting to become sloppy and Nev is completely delirious with early exhaustion. The white starbits return every time he veils his eyes. It's too soon and he doesn't want to tip Max off, but Max's already a step ahead. It's requiring a lot of energy for Nev to ride him like this, the light sheen of salty sweat a testament, but it'll be a fucking etched in Max's memory.

Nev is working him so good. He keeps his dark slits downcast on Max, closely reading every twitch of his eye or bite of his lip. His breaths have quickened and shortened and pink is bleeding his way up his neck and diffusing throughout his face. His very healthy erection is laden with precum, puddling in drops on Max's lower abdomen. Max adds to the puddles, bringing his right hand to hastily jerk him off and Nev damn near chokes. He keels over and fucks himself forward into Max's sweltering fist and back onto his dick with determination. His walls begin to involuntarily spasm and suck around Max with zero pity, and the latter can hardly keep his eyelids apart. Nev's pitchy " _ah-ah-ah_ "s dominate the moist, sticky air in their midst. If he wasn't tired before, it is irrefutably creeping up on him now. His hips ache, his lungs threaten to pop at every breath, and all that clearly remains is the primal desire to just cum.

"Tired already?" Max exhales, weighted with cockiness. He releases the younger's arousal from his hand, licking up the juices clinging to his palm and the valleys between his fingers. Nev growls at the act, loving how Max's blown pupils are zoned into his. He's fastly encroaching upon "E," and his taletelling, peachy complexion isn't helping his front. Max even dares to jut his hips up, but Nev happily receives it with a wet purr. He comes down and steals a kiss.

" _Fuck_ me, then," Nev spits against his mouth.

He's flat on his back in a breath and Max is absolutely nailing him. His thrusts are unreal. Without the condom, the friction is delicious. Nev is really struggling to sustain his grip around Max's body, as that is all he can do aside from groveling and swearing in unbridled delight.

" _Fuck me, Max. Fuck me, Maxie_."

And Max _ruins_ him. Each thrust has more power than the last. The bed cries, but Nev cries louder as - once again - Max punishes his sweet spot. He's getting punished in a sense, too. With every push Nev strangles his dick and it's too much and the older male honestly just wants it to be over. Their nerves are fried and senses overstimulated. Their throats burn and their teeth feel ground to stumps. Skin tightens and veins constrict. Max's hips absolutely burn from overuse and Nev is gasping for any breath he may find.  
And then there's quiet.

Nev doesn't expect his climax when it happens, but it does indeed happen and he is not at all ready. He mouths "Max" and cums with a silent scream and he just loses his sense of self. Stars explode behind the black backdrop of his eyelids and thick ribbons of white stripe his lower belly. Max's orgasm triggers and renders him speechless. He shivers fiercely and empties his everything inside Nev, stabbing his nose into younger's fluffy chest. Everything fades out to white.

  
This is new: in this whiteness, Nev is still enough to actually feel Max _filling_ him. The warmth it introduces spreads and surges to all corners of his baked body. Suddenly he's so overcome with a different kind of warmth. Something stitches itself together inside of him. He feels whole, renewed, complete. This is what he wants forever. _This_.

He almost wants to cry.

When the color returns, Nev endearingly pets the sweaty, disheveled mess that is Max's hair. His puckered lips dot along his salty neck; he keeps Max connected to him and in place with his legs. Max returns the chaste gesture like only he can, and the couple soon fall into a moving lip-lock with him setting the pace. Love is communicated with every swipe of the tongue, with every caress of the hand. Nev doesn't know why he's been so blessed - why him of all people - but when they back away, he is greeted by Max's trademark smile, and he doesn't ask anymore questions.

He's beautiful.

"What happened to cumming on my face?"

Max laughs at the inquiry. That _was_ the plan. Oh well.

They've got all night.

**Author's Note:**

> this was too long. i said i wouldn't write one but of course i did. i blame convos about these two with my sister.  
> well i hope you enjoyed this~ i [like to talk](http://chibichibiusaa.tumblr.com/ask) so feel free to tell me what you think !!


End file.
